


(Not) A Typical Father's Day

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: It's Father's Day and Peter has purchased a gift for Tony. It would have been great only if he didn't have migraine on the same day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 341





	(Not) A Typical Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowleyIsKing666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyIsKing666/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Typical father-son duo fic coz I love writing on them. 
> 
> Also this is a surprise gift for dear commenter CrowleyIsKing666 who has supported me in my fics. Hope you like my surprise. Just a short way to say THANK YOU😘😘😘  
> 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter weaved through the crowd, edging through the dense flow of people with hands tightly tucked in his pockets. The air was well perfumed and airconditioned, the floor shining under his shoes while a soft music played in the background of the mall. The crowd was slowly overwhelming the young hero but he needed to do this. He needed to be strong and avoid having sensory overload in the middle of the most important task of his life.

Peter had spend more than a decade without his father. Now with Ben gone, the boy always carved for a father figure in his life. Then he met Tony Stark. He respected and loved the man who always looked after him in his good and bad days.

Peter wanted to show Tony how much he meant to him. Today was Father's day so he had an perfect opportunity to express his feelings and thank the man who had filled the void space in his life

The thing was Peter had no idea what he was going to gift to Tony. The man was literally a billonaire. Buying persent for someone who makes money every minute, was proving a tough job for the young hero

Peter scanned the mall for more than five times, yet he couldn't find anything. He almost decided to give up when his eyes caught something on a shelf. A wide grin played on his face and he bounced on his feet with excitement "This is perfect"

After paying at the counter Peter checked the time. He was twenty minutes late for his lab day with Tony. This was not good. He was already nervous like hell and all the shopping and staying inbetween over crowded people, made him exhausted. Not to forget he had spend whole night thinking what to gift his mentor. He could already feel headache knocking it's way. The boy sighed and rubbed his slightly aching temples. He needed to focus. He couldn't afford to mess up today

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late kid. Should I be worried" Tony looked up from his paper and eyed Peter making sure the boy was okay

Peter clutched the bag tightly to his chest "Sorry Mr Stark. I was... umm... Ned wanted to copy some notes so I was with him" he made a fake excuse. The teen couldn't wait to give the gift. He winced when his head throbbed again but he choose to ignore 

"Okay kid. Let's get going. First we'll finish our pending project and then we can have Pizza. Your Aunt has night duty right? We can eat together and then I'll drop you"

Peter stopped on his tracks feeling extremely touched by Tony's words. He had told about Aunt May's night shift two days back but still Tony remembered and made plans for them. He couldn't ask for more perfect father figure in his life

"Are you coming Pete? My tools aren't getting any younger"

Peter giggled "Mr Stark they are already ten decades older"

"Ha Ha" Tony rolled his eyes "Have you ever heard the saying "Old is Gold?"

Peter grinned "So you admit your tools are old" he laughed when Tony faked a gasp and held a hand to his heart "You wound me Peter Parker"

Peter laughed wondering when to give the gift. Tony seemed super excited about their lab day and the dinner. Maybe he should wait until dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next one hour was blur to Peter. The pain in his head had gotten worse than before and he could hear blood pumping through his veins. He really tried hard to concentrate on Tony's words but it was very difficult with the constant pounding in his head. His eyes fell on the bag and he stubbornly pushed his pain aside

Tony ofcourse noticed Peter's weird behaviour. The fidgeting, the slump shoulders and the way he scrunched his face every few seconds told the genius something was wrong with the kid. He was also confused why was Peter eyeing the bag every now and then as if it would vanish into thin air "You okay Pete?"

"Yeah Mr Stark" Peter gave a small smile

"Are you sure?"

Peter nodded, eyes flicking on the bag "Ofcourse Mr Stark"

"Is there something in the bag?"

"What? N..No. There's nothing..." Peter stuttered. He was getting very nervous about the gift. What if Mr Stark didn't like it

"Okaay" Tony didn't push anymore thinking to give some space to the boy. He placed the screw driver down "How about we eat that pizza"

Peter pressed his lips. Somehow the thought of food didn't sound so much appealing to his stomach. He was already feeling a bit nauseous and the headache was only making matters worse for him. Still the teen didn't want to ruin Mr Stark's mood and plans for them so he bravely stood up with a smile "It's pizza time"

Besides he had his own plans after dinner

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Tony were half way through when Peter's head began to pound again mercilessly. It was more intense and his stomach felt uneasy. He took small bites which didn't go unnoticed by Tony "Pete? You good?"

Before Peter could respond, his stomach lurched and he knew what was going to happen. He clamped a hand on his mouth and ran towards the washroom and lost everything he had eaten in last few hours. Once he finished, the boy sat back against the cool tile and closed his eyes. He was startled by Tony's voice right next to him and he blinked his eyes open, immediately wincing at the bright lights

Tony squatted next to Peter with concern and worry shinning in his eyes "FRIDAY lower the lights to 20%"

Peter sighed in relief when the pressure on his eyes channelled down a bit "I'm sorry"

Tony rubbed his back "Hey don't be sorry kid. It's not your fault. I'm guessing it's a bad case of migraine?"

Peter nodded groaning a bit

"C'mon kiddo. Let's get you settled" Tony said as he looped an arm around Peter's back and under his arms and gently pulled him up. Peter swayed once he was standing but Tony steadied him "Easy... I got you"

Few minutes later Peter was lying down on the couch wrapped in soft Lion king blanket with a trashcan next to him. The boy felt miserable because this was not the way he had planned. He so badly wanted to give the gift to Tony but his body betrayed him. Tears welled up in his eyes, a soft whimper escaping through his lips

"Oh Underoos" Tony said sympathetically and ran a hand on Peter's curls "It's gonna be okay. Try and get some sleep. You'll soon feel better"

Peter's eyes were drooping close. Tony's hand felt so soothing and he just wanted to sleep for days. The last thing he did before giving into the darkness was to point at his bag

Tony looked at his right where Peter pointed at his bag and frowned. What is in the bag? He stood up and went to pick the bag debating whether to open or not but in the end his curiosity won over his heart

Tony slowly open the zip and peeped inside. The man saw a small box that was neatly wrapped in blue wrapping paper. On pulling the box out he was surprised to see his name written on the top. Peter brought this for him? Why? He opened the box and his heart swelled with warmth

It was a black mug with checkerboard pattern in tones of beige and coffee beans floating all over and a little blue and beige coffee cup and saucer, with little trickles of steam coming from coffee. It was beautiful mug but what caught Tony's attention most was three words that made his throat dry

"World's Best Father"

Tony gulped down the heavy lump and looked down at the sleeping boy. Peter brought this for him? Ofcourse he always thought of him as his son and would do anything to see him safe and happy but he never excepted Peter to reciprocate these feelings. The boy had brought back his long lost smile with his adorable nature and kind heart. Oh he definitely did not like his self sacrificing hero tendency but still he loved the kid as his own.

Tony knelt down next to Peter and ruffled his hair "Pete"

"Hmm.." Peter mumbled in his sleep

"I wanted to ask you about this" Tony replied by showing the mug.

Peter rubbed his eyes and opened them "What do you mean? What is it to ask?" he asked confused, closing his eyes sleepily but opened them once more when Tony asked "I mean... why did you get me.. I don't mind but..."

"Because today is Father's day and... you deserve it" Peter stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Tony couldn't hide the wide smile that spread on his face, heart filling with happiness. Peter thought if him as his father. Could his life get any better. He held the mug tightly to his chest and blinked back his tears

"Happy Father's day... Dad" Peter spoke quietly, eyes shutting down heavily but Tony heard every syllable. He reached over and covered the boy... no covered his kid with the blanket up to the chin and leaned to press a soft kiss on his forehead "Thank you son"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked :-)))


End file.
